LA MALDICIn
by Tomoyo Chidori Daidoji
Summary: Historia Alternativa  a Crepusculo:K hubiera pasado si Bella no hubiera caido en el encanto de Edward desde el principio?. Y si la historia entera no fuera la misma?.Para enteraros,solo teneis k pasad y leer


**Buenas de nuevo a todos.**

**Esta historia la escribí hace algún tiempo y quería cambiar lo k había leído de crepúsculo. Sé k a Edward le faltaran hermanos y k la historia esta mas cambiada,pero,si hubiera escrito crepúsculo,lo hubiera hecho así. Ademas,creo k puse k era historia alternativa,no?.**

**Espero k os guste.**

**También tengo k recostaros k la historia original y los personajes no me pertenecen a mi,excepto los k yo invente,si?.**

**Así k espero criticas constructivas.**

Capitulo 1

¿Por qué? ,me pregunté mientras notaba ese olor flotando en el aire hacia mi dirección. Era como colocar una fuente ante un sediento.

Llevaba viviendo en aquel pueblo unos cuatro años y nunca había olido un olor como ese. Notaba como invadía mis sentidos y bajaba por mi garganta hasta llegar al estómago ,haciéndome perder casi el control. Yo siempre me había considerado un vampiro con un gran auto control. Nunca había sentido la necesidad de lanzarme sobre un humano como si yo fuera un simple animal sin pensamiento.

Pero ,ahora ,un olor como nunca antes había sentido comenzó a rodearme como una pesada bruma. Uno de mis cuatro hermanos , Matthew ,me miró algo alarmado. No estaba acostumbrado a verme mal. Siempre había procurado mantener una pinta impecable ,incluso entre ellos.

Alcé la cabeza hacia donde detectaba que procedía el olor. Se trataba de un humano ,una chica ,para más señas. Tenia el cabello castaño claro ,como un ligero tono a madera ,un poco largo. Sus ojos ,unos enormes ojos negros ,se centraron en mi cuando notó que la estaba mirando. Oí a la perfección como la chica preguntaba mi nombre a otra chica que pasó a su lado.

-Mira ,nueva ,dejalo. Es Edward Cullen ,el capitán del equipo de béisbol del colegio. No se deja ver rodeado de cualquiera. Sólo se mueve con sus tres hermanos y su hermana pequeña ,que es la capitana del equipo de las animadoras-.

Yo seguí mirando fijamente a esos ojos negros ,que me contestaban a mi mirada con una fuerte determinación. Eso me sorprendió bastante. La gente allí me respetaba mucho y nadie mantenía la mirada de algunos de los chicos Cullen.

-Por cierto ,¿tú como te llamas?. Pareces nueva aquí-.

-Soy Bella Swan y vengo de Nueva Orleans. Pero ,volviendo al asunto de antes... Ese chico se cree muy importante ,¿verdad?. Se vé que esta acostumbrado a que todos lo obedezcan-.

-Bueno... Es el capitán del equipo de béisbol. Creo que en mi opinión ,es normal el comportamiento que mantenemos con ellos-.

La chica ,la tal Bella ,me miraba fijamente. Parecía no ser consciente de lo cerca que se encontraba de poder presenciar la cara de la muerte ,la mía.

Mi hermana me miró fijamente y me propinó una patada por debajo de la mesa ,intentando sacarme de el estado de ensimismamiento en el que me hallaba sumido ,pero ,eso no obtuvo ninguna reacción en mí.

Esa chica y yo estábamos manteniendo una guerra de miradas y si ella perdía ,podía pedir algo más que el orgullo.

-Por favor ,Ed. Dejalo ya. Mira la cantidad de gente inocente que hay aquí. Debemos irnos a clase en este momento. Por favor-.

Conseguí apartar la mirada de ella y miré a mi "hermana" fijamente.

Su olor todavía abrasaba mi garganta como un fuego que comenzaba en el pecho y se extendía hasta todo el cuerpo y prefería mirar a otra parte para poder recobrar el poder sobre mi mismo .

Esta ,mi hermana ,Silvana ,era una joven de cabello casi negro azabache ,de ojos azul claro. Cuando hacia su famosa caída de ojos ,no había humano viviente que pudiera resistirse a eso. Era una maestra en no quedar culpable de nada.

Matthew ,sin embargo ,era un joven de cabello rubio claro ,de ojos marrones ,que escondía detrás de unas enormes gafas doradas. Era el listo de la familia.

Después de ellos venían los mellizos ,Brock y Brus. Ambos eran los más bajitos de la familia. Median 1´68 y eran lo peor que había cuando te encontrabas con la depre. Tenían el cabello rojizo claro y los ojos de un ligero color miel. Eran como dos estatuas antiguas exactamente idénticas. Más gemelos que mellizos.

Y ,bueno ,yo era el último de la familia. Tenia el cabello color caoba brillante y los ojos verde menta ,muy intensos. Ya había sido elegido el chico más guapo del instituto 4 años seguidos. Algo muy molesto cuando eres un vampiro y no quieres destacar entre la multitud.

Bella seguía mirándome. Notaba su mirada clavada en mi espalda como si se tratara de mil espadas. No me volví para contestar a su mirada.

``Además´´, pensé para mí. ``La chica no puede oler tan bien. Seguro que dentro de unos pocos días la trato como cualquier humano más de este centro. Se me pasara´´.

Mi hermana y yo entramos en clase de biología con la señorita Morales ,una mujer madura y muy amable. Al no poder haber tenido hijos ,volcaba en nosotros todo su instinto maternal ,haciéndonos más amigables los estudios y demás.

Unos cuantos minutos despúes de haber iniciado la clase ,alguien llamó a la puerta y Bella asomó la cabeza al interior ,sonriendo algo avergonzada por interrumpir.

-Perdonad por interrumpir ,pero el jefe de estudios me ha dicho que esta va a ser mi clase y... -dijo con la cabeza algo gacha.

Su olor impactó contra mi cara como una bola de demolición. Mi hermana lo notó ,sentada como estaba a mi lado. Pensaba que si me acostumbraba ,ya no me pasaría eso ,pero no iba a ser así. Mientras ella estuviera cerca ,yo seria un peligro del que debería cuidarse siempre si valoraba su vida.

Ella ,por supuesto ,ignoraba todo esto y se acercó a la profesora mientras miraba en mi dirección. Me dedicó la misma mirada dura y helada de antes ,como si le hubiera hecho algo.

-Muy bien ,cielo. Siéntate al lado de Alexandra. Seguro que con ella te sientes muy asusto ,cariño-dijo mientras la empujaba hacia su dirección suavemente.

Miré la silla que dentro de pocos segundos iba a ocupar. Estaba justamente delante de mi. Si mi hermana no conseguía detenerme ,podría ocurrir alguna desgracia.

Alexandra era una chica amable y tímida ,que se llevaba bien con todo el mundo. Era imposible llevarse mal con ella. Tenia el cabello rubio grisáceo ,como si su cabello no tuviera fuerza y tenia unos cansados ojos marrones oscuro. Nunca levantaba la voz.

Bella me miró mientras se colocaba al lado de la chica. Intenté recordar si alguna vez la había visto antes ,pero ,por más que hice memoria ,era imposible que yo la conociera de antes.

No se sentó ,si no que se quedó con una carpeta en las manos mientras exclutavaba mis ojos ,intentando envenenarme. De verdad debía odiarme mucho.

-Isabella ,cielo ,¿tienes algún problema con ese sitio?-le preguntó la profesora.

Ella tardó un tiempo en contestar ,pero ,cuando lo hizo ,lo hizo con una alegría en la voz que no se reflejaba en su cara ,donde se leía una repugnancia infinita hacia mi.

-No ,profesora Morales. Estoy segura que Alexandra y yo acabamos siendo grandes amigas-.

No pude evitar fijarme en su cuello ,donde se marcaba una vena donde notaba perfectamente su deliciosa sangre. Mis colmillos crecieron sensiblemente y mi veneno vampirico comenzó a inundar mi boca ,donde me obligue a tragarlo. Mi hermana me notaba mal ,pero ,no sabia que hacer para ayudarme. Lo que tampoco sabia es que no podía hacer nada para ayudarme con respecto a la llegada de la chica nueva.

Abrí mi cuaderno de biología ,vacía ,por supuesto. Tenia 5 siglos de edad. La profesora ya no podía enseñarme nada que no me hubieran enseñado Matthew ,que tenia 6 ,o nuestro padre ,Héctor ,que había nacido por el año 356 d. C.

Escribí con letra clara y se lo pasé disimuladamente a mi hermana con cuidado.

_No te preocupes por mi ,hermanita. Seguro que todo se arreglará dentro de poco._

Mi hermana miró un momento a la profesora y escribió rápida ,pero ,claramente.

_No creas que eso es fácil para mi. He estado contigo 5 siglos. Todo lo malo que a ti te pase ,es como si lo sufriera en mis propias carnes. Quiero saber si de verdad estas bien. Te podemos llevar a casa en la hora del almuerzo y que te vea Héctor. Papá sabrá que hacer en estos casos. Tener años de experiencia ,tiene._

No pude evitar soltar una risa ahogada ,pero ,delante de mi ,Bella carraspeó ,molesta y se hizo el pelo hacia atrás ,haciendo que su aroma me embriagara más de lo que ya lo hacia. Tal vez ,lo que mi hermana me sugería no estuviera tan mal para hoy ,pero ,no podía pasarme toda la eternidad encerrado en mi casa. Tenia que encontrar una solución ,y rápido.

...

Cuando las horas se sucedieron y llegó la hora del almuerzo ,Bella me detuvo en medio del pasillo. Mis hermanos no se encontraban conmigo. Matthew y los mellizos daban clases avanzadas en el edificio continuo al nuestro ,y Silvana no había querido dar clases de historia antigua y se encontraba en la clase de administración. Estaba completamente solo.

-No corras tan deprisa , Edward Cullen. Tengo que hablar seriamente contigo-.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ,nueva?-.

Sabia perfectamente su nombre ,pero no quería dar muestras de haber tenido interés en ella. Quería mostradme indiferente con ella.

-Quiero que me expliques por que tuviste que hundir la vida de mi prima-me dijo.

-¿Tu ...prima... ?. Lo siento mucho ,pero en este momento ,no caigo-le contesté.

Mientras hablamos ,se había comenzado a forma un corro de gente a nuestro alrededor. Debía tener cuidado de lo que decía y de como lo decía.

-Por supuesto. Seguro que por tu vida han pasado millones de chicas como ella. Pero ,no hace tanto tiempo desde que se la destrozaste a ella. Era Samanta Donner. Se marchó de este instituto por que alguien la sumió en una depresión muy...difícil-me dijo con reproche.

Ya caía.

Samanta Donner.

Una chica que se asemejaba un poco a ella en el color del pelo ,pero con unos ojos demasiado huidizos. Me había confesado hacia ya 6 meses que me quería en medio del pasillo ,como ahora hablaba con su prima. Había tenido que cogerla por los hombros ,todavía recordaba el temblor de ella ,y hablarle seriamente.

-"No te quiero ,nunca te he querido y nunca te voy a querer ,así que ,quitate esas ideas de la cabeza cuanto antes. Será mejor para ti ,de verdad"-.

No la había vuelto a ver desde entonces ,ahora que caía en la cuenta.

Por eso estaba tan enfadada Bella.

Pero ,lo que ellas no comprendían era que había hecho lo mejor para todos.

Todo el mundo estaba pendiente de lo que hablábamos y yo no quería ser un espectáculo.

-Mira ,fue lo mejor para todos. Si la hice sufrir tanto ,lo lamento ,pero no había otro remedio. Ahora ,si me disculpas ,me reuniré con mis hermanos-.

Comencé a andar lo más erguido y digno posible mientras la rabia de ella crecía.

-¡Eres un maldito bastardo!. ¡Hiciste sufrir a mi prima y te comportas como si tú fueras la victima!. ¡Todos estos os pueden adorar ,pero ni se os ocurra estar cerca de mi!-.

Yo no contesté ,si no que seguí andando. Todo el alumnado nos miraba a ambos ,sin perder detalle. Mis hermanos aparecieron entre la gente y se colocaron a ambos lados ,mirando de reojo a Bella ,que seguía con la vista clavada en mi ,deseando que me cayera un rayo.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido ,Ed?. Te dejamos unas horas sólo y te echas un enemigo mortal-dijeron los mellizos , los dos a la vez.

Eso me irritaba siempre. Parecían autómatas.

-No pasa nada ,¿vale?. Es sólo que le hice daño a un familiar cercano-.

-Vaya casualidad. La única chica que te ha causado una reacción extraña en 5 siglos es la única que no te quiere ver ni en pintura. Tiene cierta gracia-comentó Matthew.

-No siento nada por ella. Sólo me llama la atención su sangre. Eso es todo-.

-Vamos ,Ed. ¿No recuerdas como se enamoraron Héctor y Minerva?. Él estaba ya transformado y la vio entre la gente. Su sangre era lo más delicioso que había olido nunca e intentó acercarse a ella. Por supuesto ,ella también se enamoró perdidamente de él ,pero los padres de ella querían venderla como esclava a un comerciante rico. Él sólo pudo cogerla y llevársela de allí. Como era de esperar ,el comerciante mando gente para que los capturara y ella resulto herida. A nuestro padre no le quedó otra que transformarla para no perderla. Y ahora ,llevan juntos más años de los que puedo contar y siguen enamorados-contó Silvana con una vocecilla casi inaudible por el encanto de la historia.

Mujeres.

-¿Y no lo ves ,hermana?. Lo que hizo nuestro padre fue un acto de egoísmo. No quería perderla y por eso la transformó. Yo no quiero transformarla para tenerla siempre. Sólo quiero beber su sangre hasta matarla. Eso no es amor. Al menos ,no para mi-.

-Además ,enamorarse es una estupidez. ¿Para que necesitas una mujer cuando tienes una televisión y todos los deportes del mundo?-dijeron los mellizos.

-Vosotros mejor no habléis ,anda. Vosotros no diferenciaríais el amor de una piedra aunque os fuera la vida en ello. Lo que siente Ed es amor y punto-sentenció Silvana ,mirándonos a todos con una mirada asesina

-Yo no estoy tan seguro como nuestra hermana ,pero estoy de acuerdo con ella sobre esto. Lo que te ocurre ahora nunca lo habías experimentado-la ayudó Matthew.

-¡Lo que estáis diciendo es una estupidez!. ¡Dejadme ya!-me quejé.

-Entonces... -comenzó a decir Silvana mientras metía la mano en su mochila y sacaba una carpeta color marfil. -No te interesará el informe donde esta toda la vida de Bella ,¿verdad?-me dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿De donde sacaste eso?-le pregunté mientras alzaba la mano para coger la carpeta de las suyas.

-Eh,eh,eh. Tú mismo acabas de decir que esa chica nunca te ha importado-dijo Silvana.

-Dejate de tonterías y dame esa carpeta. ¡Te lo digo en serio!¡Dámela !-.

Ella intentó alejarse mientras sonreía ,pero conseguí quitárselo de las manos. La abrí con el pulso algo tembloroso ,algo raro en un vampiro. Mis hermanos se sorprendieron y yo acabé reparando en ellos ,cerrando la carpeta y guardandomela en la mochila.

-Ya...lo leeré luego. No hay prisa-les dije ,intentando recobrar la compostura.

...

Nunca en toda mi existencia había pasado un día más horrible. La carpeta pesaba en mi mochila como si fuera pura roca y el olor de Wen me acompañaba allí donde fuera ,como si me insistiera para que la mordiera.

Finalmente ,cuando sonó el timbre de salida ,cogí las llaves de mi Mini-Golf negro y me disponía a salir de allí ,cuando alguien chocó conmigo. Supe quien era al instante.

Bella se dio la vuelta para pedir disculpas ,pero vio que era yo y se alejó ,enfadada.

Tuve que respirar profundamente para no lanzarme sobre ella para morderla. Ahora mismo ,mientras la veía alejarse ,notaba como su sangre se hacia más pura ,como mejorándose en aquellos momentos. Cuando cumplirá los 19 ,yo no podría estar cerca.

…...

Llegué hasta mi coche y busqué las llaves ,pero no las hallé por ningún sitio. Mis hermanos no estaban. Mi hermano Matthew tenia un Peugot 407 negro recién comprado y Silvana se iba con él a casa. Y los mellizos... Esos tenían dos Harley-David´s rojas sangre y ya estarían en la otra punta del pueblo.

Oí una exclamación de asombró en la otra punta del aparcamiento. Había una Dervi Variant azul metalizada donde había oído la exclamación. Alguien estaba agachado en el suelo y ,cuando se levantó ,pude ver que se trataba de Bella ,con mis llaves en las manos.

-¡¿Ha alguien se le han perdido unas llaves?-gritó ,mirando a su alrededor.

Yo ,por supuesto ,me escondí para que no me viera y esperé a que fuera a secretaria ,en objetos perdidos. En cuanto se marchara ,yo entraría y las recuperaría.

En cuanto se alejó de allí ,yo entré en secretaria ,donde se encontraba trabajando la sobrina del director ,una chica bastante mona de unos 23 años. De cabello pelirrojo y ojos azules ,con unas cuantas pecas cubriéndole las mejillas y el pecho que se veía desde su escote.

-Oye ,Elvi ,¿alguien a entrado a dejar las llaves de un Golf?-le dije ,dedicándole una sonrisa que para casi todos era irresistible y quería que fuera así.

-Creo que sí ,pero si no me invitas a cenar ,creo que no podré ayudarte-me contestó apoyándose en la mesa ,dirigiendo su pecho hacia mi ,con toda la intención ,por supuesto.

-Dejalo ya ,Elvi. Soy menor y tú podrías acabar metida en un lío. Dame las llaves-.

-Vamos ,Ed-me dijo ,recordándome a mi hermana. Me molestaba que otra gente que no fuera ella me llamara así , pero no le dije nada por el momento.

-Tienes que estar a punto de los 18. ¿Qué te quedan?. ¿Unos meses?. ¿Un año,como mucho?. Seguro que nos lo pasaríamos muy bien tú y yo juntos-. Su sonrisa no podía ser más picara posible.

-¿Tu tío sabe que intentas ligar con los alumnos?-le dije ,sonriendo.

-No ligo con los alumnos ,solo contigo. ¿Qué me dices?. ¿Salimos?-.

-Por favor ,dame mis llaves-le dije con toda la paciencia que me fue posible.

-Está bien. Esta vez ,he perdido ,pero no te creas que me rendiré. Algún día acabarás aceptando. Nadie se me resiste tanto tiempo. Acabarás cayendo-.

Me tendió las llaves lanzando un suspiro y yo le sonreí mientras salia de allí. Lo que ella no sabia era que le hacia un favor diciéndole siempre que no. Yo mataba gente ,siempre culpables de algo ,pero gente ,y ella no estaría a salvo con alguien como yo.

Me metí dentro del coche respirando profundamente y arranqué ,queriendo alejarme de allí lo más deprisa posible. Casi no vi el camino mientras deseaba llegar a casa cuanto antes.

Abrí las puertas metálicas con el mando que siempre llevaba en el coche y tomé la curva que había al entrar ,haciendo que los árboles ocultaran la casa de las vistas indiscretas de los curiosos desde fuera. Aunque ,la casa no se diferenciaba mucho de los árboles. Era de madera y del mismo color que los árboles. Incluso por dentro te daba la sensación de estar entro de un árbol.

Al lado de la casa ,comunicada por una puerta ,estaba el salón de Minerva ,nuestra madre. Este habitáculo no tenia paredes ,ya que estaba acristalada ,y la poca pared que se veía era blanca ,igual que las mesas y las sillas que allí tenia. Era como un invernadero ,lleno de flores silvestres que siempre parecían que se acababan de abrir.

A nuestra madre le encantaba.

Y allí me dirigí yo. Necesitaba el cariño maternal que solo ella sabia darme.

Mis verdaderos padres nunca habían sido muy cariñosos ,la verdad.

Corría el año 1564 y yo era el 4 de 13 hermanos. Todos trabajábamos sin descansó en el campo o en las curtidoras de la época. Yo acabé por contraer el ántrax maligno y todos me dieron por muerto. Mis padres no me querían en casa y el hombre de la curtiduria buscó a otro para ocupar mi puesto y me echó a la calle ,donde Minerva me encontró y donde pidió que me transformara a Héctor.

Precisamente ,unos días despúes ,Silvana ,una hija de unos burgueses también cayó enferma y todos la dieron por muerta ,pero Matthew octo por transformarla y tenernos vigilados a los dos.

Cuantos años habían pasado desde entonces. Intenté borrar todos esos recuerdos antes de entrar.

Entré en la habitación acristalada y vi a mi madre sentada en una de sus sillas blancas ,leyendo un libro de poesía.

Era muy hermosa. Tenia el cabello color caramelo y con ondas enmarcando un rostro blanco donde brillaban unos enormes ojos verdes-grisáceos. No aparentaría tener más de 27 años. La adoraba y me sentía honrado de llamarla ``madre´´.

Ella alzó la vista hacia mi y me dedicó la sonrisa más dulce que os podéis imaginar.

-¿Qué te ocurre ,cielo?-me preguntó con una voz suave como la seda.

Me arrodillé a sus pies y coloqué la cabeza en su regazo ,abrazando sus piernas. Ella colocó la mano sobre mi cabello y me acarició lentamente ,como si así me fuera a despertar.

-Edward ,¿qué te ocurre ,amor?. No te había visto así desde que todos creímos que Silvana se había marchado. Y al final era que se había marchado a recoger sus pocas pertenencias que habían quedado en esa casa abandonada del centro ,¿te acuerdas?-.

Yo asentí ,pero no dije nada. No me sentía con fuerzas para hablar. Y como ella no sabia lo que me pasaba ,no sabia que decir para ayudarme. Cogió la mochila ,que yo había dejado al lado de la silla ,y cogió la carpeta. Cuando vio la foto de Bella ,sonrió.

-Cielo ,es normal. En la vida siempre hay alguien hecho para nosotros ,y si ella te quiere de verdad , ya verás como no le importa lo que eres. Incluso lo comprenderá-.

-No lo entiendes ,mamá. Ella me odia. Dice que hice sufrir a su prima y no me quiere ver ni de lejos. Y yo sólo pienso en morderla. ¿Es eso amor?. No lo comprendo-.

-A Héctor le ocurría lo mismo al principio ,pero esas ansias por mi sangre se fueron transformando en algo más. No pienses más en eso y ya verás como se soluciona-.

Cuando dijo esto ,se inclinó sobre mí y me besó el cabello.

Yo no dije nada ,si no que me quedé allí quieto y en silencio. Ella tampoco tuvo la necesidad de hablar. El silencio era mucho mejor para lo que me ocurría.

Pero ,mi padre interrumpió nuestro momento y se extrañó al verme así allí.

Este era un joven que aparentaba tener 28 años ,con el cabello castaño oscuro ,con los ojos color avellana. Llevaba una corta y cuidada barba que le hacia parecer más mayor.

-¿Qué pasa?. ¿A ocurrido algo malo?. ¿Nos han descubierto?-preguntó alarmado.

-No te preocupes tanto. Es sólo que nuestro hijo se ha enamorado-le dijo ,sonriendo.

-Oh. Entonces ,ten paciencia. Dentro de poco ,tus ansias de su sangre desaparecerán ,como nos pasó a nosotros-.

Ambos se dirigieron una sonrisa.

Me levanté de allí para dejarlos solos y una vez que estuve fuera ,ya no supe que hacer. No podía dejar de pensar en ella y mis padres no es que estuvieran muy puestos en la labor de quitármela de la cabeza. Debía mostrarme muy calmado en todo esto. Si mis padres estaban en lo cierto ,estas ansias de sangre desaparecerían dentro de poco.

Me fui de allí , hacia el bosque. Necesitaba pensar ,tiempo donde solo estuviera yo. Pero mis hermanos no estaban muy por la labor de eso.

La primera en llegar fue Silvana ,que se sentó a mi lado ,sobre el tronco de un árbol que se había caído hacia unos cuantos años. Ella no habló ,solo estuvo ahí ,a mi lado ,en silencio.

Después vinieron los mellizos ,que comenzaron a hablarme de lo guapa que era y del buen corazón que parecía que tenia Wen. Eso comenzó a molestarme sobre manera. Mis hermanos no sentían que la sangre de ella fuera tan deliciosa. Para ellos era una humana del montón.

A continuación ,le tocó el turno a Matthew ,que comenzó a calentarme la cabeza con eso de``que los humanos y los vampiros no pueden estar juntos. Lo tuyo es un simple encaprichamiento que se te pasará dentro de poco. Acabarás olvidándote de ella , al final´´.

Sentí como un rugido comenzaba a formarse en mi pecho y acabé explotando.

Cuando el rugido murió entre los árboles ,mis hermanos todavía no habían salido de su asombro. Nunca me había comportado así con ellos. Al menos ,que yo recordara. Comenzaron a alejarse lentamente hasta dejarme solo. Ya no los sentía ni en las cercanías del bosque. La que se había quedado peor había sido Silvana. Pero ,yo no estaba de humor como para pensar en los demás. Decidí ir donde me guiaba mi corazón.

Unos minutos despúes ,me encontré ante la casa de Bella. No sabia que podía esperar ver ,sólo sabia que tenia que estar allí. Según su ficha ,sus padres trabajaban en el extranjero y ella quería vivir con su abuela mientras tanto ,una mujer buena ,de 76 años ,que había quedado viuda hacia ya 13 años.

Ella estaba sentada en la mesa ,haciendo los deberes mientras hacia compañía a su abuela. Alzó la cabeza hacia la ventana ,como si notara que estuviera ahí. Me obligó a esconderme. Estuve un poco sorprendido. Yo era el más silencioso en mi familia. Era imposible que ella hubiera notado que estaba allí.

Cuando volví a asomarme ,ella subía a su habitación. Su abuela estaba planchando mientras oía la radio.

Me alejé de la ventana y escuché atentamente. Oí sus pasos en el segundo piso. A los pocos minutos ya sabia donde estaba su habitación. Le dí media vuelta a la casa ,una pequeña vivienda de color rojizo apagado de dos pisos y gran porche ,y me encarame a su ventana.

Allí estaba ella ,sentada en un escritorio de espaldas a mi. Frente a la cama de cuerpo y medio ,había otra mesa ,esta con un inmenso ordenador que parecía nuevo. Y a los lados de la ventana ,dos librerías repletas de libros. Si todos esos eran suyos...

Bella alzó la cabeza ,como si en ese momento también notara mi presencia allí. Pero ,eso era completamente imposible.

Se volvió hacia la ventana y la oí ponerse en pie mientras se acercaba. Yo me escondí bajo el ancho alfeizar y la oí abrir la ventana ,mirando alrededor.

Cuando comprobó que no había nadie ,o por lo menos eso pensaba ella ,volvió dentro. Era muy extraño para mi querer algo con tanto ahínco y ,a la vez ,sentir que debes alejarte para protegerlo. Esperaba que dentro de poco todo esto pasaría ,pero, hasta entonces...

No pude evitar volver a mirar por la ventana. Ella seguía sentada en el escritorio. Parecía algo confusa con todo aquello ,pero siguió haciendo los deberes. Cogió un coletero y se hizo un moño alto mientras no apartaba la vista de los libros. Su cuello fue todo lo que pude ver en ese momento. Había dejado la ventana abierta y su olor llegaba hasta a mi como un torrente. Sentí mis colmillos de nuevo. Cuan fácil seria entrar sin hacer ruido ,inclinarme sobre ella y darle un ligero mordisco. Ella casi no sentiría nada ,una picadura. Ese delicioso liquido corriendo por su cuello. Me sentía como mareado.

Cuando estuve a punto de entrar ,oí una voz conocida abajo. Por supuesto ,se trataba de mi hermana Silvana. Me miraba enfadada y eso podía llegar a ser peligroso. Bella llevaba puesto el MP4 ,así que no podría oír absolutamente nada.

-Baja de ahí ahora mismo ,Edward Balthasar Cullen-me dijo Silvana en un susurro que daba miedo. Nunca antes había pronunciado mi nombre completo y esto me hizo tragar saliva mientras bajaba.

-¿En que pensabas,idiota?. No voy a dejar que la muerdas hasta que tus sentimientos hacia ella cambien. Aquí vais a comer perdices y a ser felices como me llamo Silvana Cullen-.

-No puedo evitarlo. Soy un vampiro ,si no te has dado cuenta.-

-Sí. Un vampiro idiota. Ella se muestra así contigo por que empieza a sentir algo por ti y se lo esta negando a si misma. ¡Hombres!. No comprendéis nada-.

-Pero ,¿por qué te importa tanto esa chica?. A ti esto ni te va ni te viene ,hermana-.

-Me va y me viene por que esa chica puede llegar a transformarse en mi cuñada y como le toques un pelo antes de que eso suceda ,vas a ser el primer vampiro eunuco-.

Yo sonreí débilmente y miré por última vez la ventana antes de marcharnos de allí.

…...

Cuando llegamos a casa unos minutos despúes ,nuestra madre nos esperaba en la puerta de nuestra casa. En cuanto me tuvo lo suficientemente cerca ,me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas ,como si me viera destrozado.

Tal vez lo estaba.

**¿Qué os parecio el primer capitulo de la historia?.**

**Os gusto?. No?.**

**Si teneis alguna keja o algo,solo teneis k decirmelo en un review,si?.**

**Hace muxo k escribi esto,asi k no se muy bien donde estan mis fallos,pero recordar k esta es una historia alternativa a crepusculo,asi k no sed muy malos,vale?.**

**Besos.**


End file.
